Conventionally, when additional content, such accessibility content, is desired to be added to a webpage, source code for the webpage needs to be changed and a new release of the webpage provided. As such, adding additional content to large legacy systems may be complex and require a large amount of manpower. Furthermore, conventional accessibility content (e.g., for users with visual disabilities) often does not provide specifics about what is required or valid. Screen readers, for example, may simply access source code, parse the source code, and provide the parsed content on the webpage.